Midnight Pleasures
by VoldemortlovesHarry
Summary: Summer before 5th year Lord Voldemort pays an unexpected visit to a certain teenage boy. LV/HP. One-Shot.


Of course he knew he shouldn't go there.

His obssession should not of been bothered during his stays at his relatives, but of course he could not stay away. He needed his little prince. In fact, he craved the boy he wanted so desperatly ever since the incident in the graveyard but again his prince slipped away.

As he flew across the sky, without the aid of a broomstick or threstral, he glided in the midnight sky on the typically breezy summers night. Soon arriving at Privet Drive, he swooped down amoung the houses until he reached one marked with the number 4. He had searched everyday since the graveyard event to find a potion that would allow him to enter the boys home undetected, and of course being the cleverest, most skilled wizard out there, he had succeeded. He brought many potions with him tonight, his evening carefully planned.

He floated towards the front door, and soon entered through the keyhole. When he was finally inside, he morphed back into his normal self. The house was so small. This was not fit for his prince. His manor would suit soo much better. He looked to his right, where a staircase came into his view. He placed his hand on the railing and made his way up the stairs to where snores greeted him.

When he reached the landing, he pressed his ear to every door until he reached the one at the end of the landing where no snores issued from the door. His hand fell to the door handle and he slowly rotated it to the right and gently pushed.

There lying on his side on a old bed, soft humming noises issuing into the room as he exhaled, ebony hair tossled across his forehead where an ugly scar ingraved his skin, his body tightly wrapped in thin blankets only allowing one small hand to appear through them. There was his prince. His little sleeping prince. He gently shut the door as the click of the latch made the boy stir.

Voldemort quickly placed a silencing and lock charm on the boy's room so that they would not be disturbed. He seated himself next to the boy on the bed and reached out a pale hand to stroke down the boy's scar. This resulted in Harry turning completly onto his back, moving his head from side to side while muttering incohernt words until he breathed in and started again with fresh humming sounds as he exhaled. The dark lord smiled. The plan was about to take effect.

Extracting his first potion, he leaned forward and gently eased open his prince's red lips, whos breathing became more and more faster. He tipped the potion into the boy's mouth slowly. The boy started to cough as the potion built up in his throat and Voldemort reached his hands behind Harry's back hoisting him up so that the boy could swallow the potion. He tipped the remander of the of it into the boys mouth whilst massaging the boys back to ease the potion down. When all of the potion had been drunk Voldemort lay the boy gently down again. Now the boy would never experience pain when Voldemort touched him again. He knew it was time to move on as he stroked the boy's face. With the other hand he pulled down the blankets so they were past the boy's knees. The hand on Harry's face trailed down to his prince's pajama bottoms. He circled his finger on top of the senstive place between the boy's legs.

"Uhhn.." moaned Harry but still not awaking. Voldemort smiled as his hand pulled the elastic in Harry's pajama bottoms and boxers, gently pulling them down until the where completly off his legs. He trailed his hand back up the boy's slender leg, whos head rolled from side to side in sleep. Voldemort's smile turned into a grin as he located his hand on Harry's ball sac and sqeezed tightly.

The boy arched up and purred. "Sirius..." the boy had whispered it slowly in his sleep. Voldemort was surprised but he wanted the boy to know exactly who was causing him such pleasure. He leaned forward so he was leaning on the boy's chest, craning his neck so he could nibble on the boys sensitive one. Harry jerked up into Voldemort and raised his hand to rub his eye but still he did not wake up.

"It is not Sirius my prince." He breathed into his prince's ear, before kissing it. "It is I... Lord Voldemort, your mate."

Harry mumbled. "V-Voldemort?"

As Voldemort sat up again he noticed emerald eyes were staring at him in fear. Harry's eyebrows were half way up his forehaed in shock. He was shaking and breathing heavily. He smiled down at the frightened boy and licked his lips. He retreated from on top of the boy but not before he lightly pressed their erections together, causing his prince to gasp out had seen his bare legs trapped underneath Voldemort and he squrimed.

"What- What do you... i mean.. what-" He cut the boy off with a pale finger over the boy's lips. He hushed him. At the same time he made a small potion vial appear out of thin air. "Now open wide."

The boys lips opened to say something and Voldemort took advantage. He pressed the vial to the boy's lips, making sure the potion went in steadily while his other hand lifted Harry's slender legs onto his lap. The potion dripped down Harry's chin as the boy began to struggle a little. The drowsiness in the potion would soon take effect. And it soon did. The short arms pounding his chest slowed down as the potion started its work. When the vial was empty, Voldemort threw it on the floor then his arm came back to snake around Harry's back and pulled him into a sitting postion on his lap. There was still a trace of discomfort and fear in the boy's jade coloured eyes, but that would soon disappear. Voldemort twisted and turned his fingers in the ebony locks of the boy's sleep tossoled hair whilst leaning towards Harry's cheek with his other hand tracing comforting patterns on the boy's hip, making it hard for Harry to think or focus on anything, and Voldemort noticed this.

"So beautiful..." he breathed on Harry's cheek. He heard, or rather felt his little prince yawn. He gave a small chuckle and rubbed his non - exsistening nose up and down the soft, pale cheek.

"What are you doing here?" asked his little serpent in a sleepy voice. Voldemort smiled against the cheek before inhaling Harry's scent. He sat up, still continuing his soothing pattern on Harry's hip, the tangling of the boy's hair and stared straight into those huge emerald gems.

"Why, Harry, have you forgotten your little dream last night?" Last night he had sent Harry a intoxicating dream where he had told Harry he would visit him tonight... and Harry had accepted before the dream ended with a passionate kiss.

"Ohhh.. I thought it was only a dream." came another sleepy reply.

"But, my dear little serpent, why would I lie to you?" He leaned forward so his lips were inches from Harry's, who gave a soft hum as he yawned again. As soon as Harry's lips closed he took no chances. Crashing his lips onto Harry's red ones. Silence and tension for only seconds as wide eyes stared into his own crimson orbs, until they closed with a deep moan issuing from Harry's throat. Short arms came to wrap themselves around Voldemorts neck as he moved the boy so both legs were on either side of Voldemort's lap and he was straight infront of the dark lord. He tightend his hold on his prince, savouring the flavours of the sweet mouth. The kiss deepened whilst Harry moaned endlessly. Harry was now hard and prodded against Voldemort's stomach. He was soon rock hard too and his pressed against Harry's buttocks. Friction happened when they moved too deepen the kiss again, both of them moaning. Soon air became sparse and the two of them pulled away, leaning their foreheads on each others. Emerald and crimson meet once again, both filled with lust. His little prince was smiling dreamily. He was completly under Voldemort's control.

Voldemort rubbed his serpetine nose against Harry's neck and felt a weird sensation as Harry laughed a particually girlish laugh. He sniffed the boy again and let it fill him with the strange feeling again that made his erection become firmer.

"Ohh yeah... hm, i remember now" Harry said to no one in particular. Voldemort looked up and as soon as he stared at Harry's delicate face, a pair of those soft red lips had crashed onto his. Crimson eyes were opened with surprise but then closed as he enjoyed the bliss of the boy kissing him. Time to step it up a level. He broke the kiss only to have the boy stare at him in confusion.

"Still want to play, my little prince?" He asked his young consort. All he needed was the simple nod.

"Well maybe we can have some more fun... hows about we carry on from last night? Hm?" Voldemort's hand travelled up Harry's night shirt and pinched the small nipple causing Harry to jerk in pleasure.

"Oh yes! Please!" Harry whispered, throwing his head back in pure extasy. Simply beautiful.

"Okay, my prince. Turn around so your in the same positon, facing the wall behind you... ahh now thats it my sweet" When Harry was in the positon, he guided Harry's head backwards the rest on his left shoulder, with Harry's right arm draped behind his neck on the opposite shoulder.

"Are you ready, little one?"

"Ohh yes... please my lord..."

"Good boy, now relax and enjoy, my pretty little prince..." Harry closed his eyes, a soft and happy smile tugging on his lips. Voldemort took his postion: one hand wrapped around the boy's cock, two fingers gently placed on Harry's nipple and his lips placed on the sensative spot on Harry's neck ready to give it a love bite. He mentally counted to 3, and when his countdown finsihed he began his attack. He bit on Harry's tender neck, gave a sharp pinch on the small pink nipple and tugged on the hard cock causing Harry to jerk and move up off Voldemorts lap before crashing back down to the robed lap.

" OH MY GOD!" was the sharp yell that came from Harry's throat as Voldemort continued to suck and bite on the ticklish neck. Harry leaned his head backwards so Voldemort could gain more excess. He moaned with every sensative bite and suck on his neck. Voldemort chuckled against the slim neck and continued his seductive pinching of Harry's nipple and rubbing of his cock. When Voldemort tasted blood he retreated, also finding pre-cum on his hand located at Harry's cock. He rubbed it more forcefully, making Harry arch up and mumble incoherntly. He moved on to the other nipple crying for attention and set to work on that.

"Ohhh yes... mmmmmuuunnnnn, oh my... faster" groaned the seduced boy as his eyes rolled up into his head before closing again. Voldemort did what his prince asked. He could feel his prince's body tense. He wanted to fuck the boy but this was a taster to see if the boy approved or not, so Harry was to recieve all the pleasure.

---------------

Harry's head was swimmening in ectasy. He never had felt so good. Not even Cho could do this to him, even when he dreamt of her. Niether could Sirius. Who knew the dark lord had such wonderfully skilled hands? He loved arching up into the Voldemort. He couldnt think staight and he knew he should resist but he couldnt... he just... couldn't!

Pre cum was dropping from his pulsing member as he moaned and moaned under Voldemort's touch. At first he had been scared but now he felt so... sensative? and he didnt think it was because of the potions either. He wanted it. He wanted Voldemort. He was Voldemort's obsession.

---------------

Voldemort could tell that Harry was nearing his orgasmn as he started to thrust in time with Voldemort's kisses, pinches and strokes and mutter then shout incoherntly saying a mixture of "OH MY GOD" and "Ohh yes!" and " Voldemort".

The dark lord smiled.

"Faster and harder, my little one?" He asked against the boy's even more exposed neck.

"I-I-I... uhhnnn.. I-I yes... Ohhhh please, V-Voldemort!" The boy started bucking up and down. Time to attack further.

He rubbed with such speed, it sent the boy convulsing violently and moaning and mewling more loudly.

"Tell me when your about to come sweetheart..."

"Mmmm...kay" purred Harry, who's head was swishing from side to side in pleasure. Voldemort let go of Harry's nipple and before the boy could protest, he clamed his hand under Harry's chin and drove him into a full blown passionate kiss. The boy's body was still bouncing with pleasure as he kissed back widley. His mouth was about to be invaded by a long forked tongue but he cried out "I'M GONNA CUM!"

Breaking the kiss Voldemort pumped harder and faster still making the boy whimper until Harry bucked up again, thrusting his head back with a loud cry of Voldemort's name. White seed spurted over Harry's shirt.

"Ohhh... ohh my god." was Harry's last cry before he stopped convulsing. Through their link, he could tell Harry was tired. Time for Harry to sleep. So he pulled off the dirty night shirt off the limp body and threw it on the floor. Now the boy was completly naked. What a fun time he would have with Harry back at his manor house, now that the boy was totally submissive.

Humming a soft lullaby, Voldemort made Harry's limp body turn around into a bridal postion, with Harry's head on his shoulder, one of his arms hooked under Harry's knees with the hand tracing a snake outline on a slender tigh and the other arm cradling him to his chest. He began to rock Harry slowly to sleep. Harry snuggled closer and yawned. His emerald eyes fluttering slowly closed as he stared into comsuming and welcoming crimson orbs. He felt like he was floating as the soft song Voldemort was humming soothed him.

"Mmmm..." sighed his little prince as his emerald eyes disappered under long black eyelashes. His red lips parted and his breathing was soon becoming heavier with humming sounds as he exhaled. Simply beautiful.

Voldemort loved his obsession, and soon his obsession would love him. Reaching behind him for a blanket, he wrapped it around his prince, adding an extra one on top for more warmth. Convinced that his prince was comfortable and warm, he carefully stood up trying not to wake his sleeping beauty and with a kiss to the boy's forehead he apparted away to his manor. His fairy tale castle.


End file.
